User blog:Jedha,The Savior of the demons/Origins of the Trinity
"We aren't children of the Lord of the Elements, we were simply adopted by him. I've taken the liberty of searching our own history, our heritage, our family. Though countless winters have passed, it seems only grew ever forward into the truth." Within the Northern Hemisphere of the world, lies a witch lying in wait. Beautifully writing on a pack of parchment of papers, she would giggle as she writes each word she writes "The Origin of Minerva Flamehand, through my little investigation I found out that she's a fire giant within the realm of the Norse Mythology, being one of Surtr's children. I'm not sure why or how Minerva ended up with me and Sylvia but I guess something came up. At least she's living up to what I assume to be her father's expectation:To become the most feared and respected of them all." A zephyr would silently pass by the witch, whispering her the events of the world, she once more giggles but this time in anticipation for the upcoming events. Nevertheless, she continues writing on her parchment "The Origin of Nirvana-Zephyrius, with careful research of almost 50 years I discovered that I am half dessert elf and half succubus, my father being an incubus and my mother a shaman. Through their union and love for each other, they created their perfect gift to one another:me. Though when the people found about that my mother is having an affair with a demon, they instantly senteced her to death along with my father. Oh the joys of being different, though they didn't realize they have a child, I was even wondering how I got to Father Curaser's tower in the first place. Looks like we are being prepared for something to whoever placed us there." The sky thundered as rain starts to fall, she makes a quick glance on everything as she covers herself in a wind barrier to avoid the parchment being wet, with careful examination of the area she starts to once again write on the parchment of paper "Last but not the least, our dear little sister. Siliviria Frostguard, no one knows whose child this was, heaven, hell, nor the Earth. Many do not know where she came from or what is she, all I know is that my investigation that she closely relates to the first mortal who controlled ice, a descendant of that mortal. Though these findings might be inaccurate as she controls the dead as well, her ancestor might have been either the first ice mage or a powerful necromancer. Or maybe, a bit of both." The rain would come to pass, night falls and the moon rises "This ends my investigation to the Origin of the Trinity, I hope this will remember us by to who we are and what we do to this world. P.S. Don't you dare burn this, Minerva." Nirvana throws the paper into the air, it turns into sand. It gently drifts off towards the distance as Nirvana would start travelling, secretly hiding by human eyes through the unknowing guidance of the shadow of the moon. Category:Blog posts